1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor device of a rotation detection device, or the like, used in detecting rotation of various kinds of rotating body subject to detection in, for example, a vehicle-mounted engine or general machine, and in particular, relates to a sensor device wherein a housing portion that grips the main body of the sensor device is molded from resin.